Wedding Jitters
by Life In Ivy
Summary: Danny and Sam are preparing for their wedding when events take an ugly turn. Already stressed from the pressure from Sam's mother, Danny struggles to protect his fiancee from his old foe.
1. Wealthy

**Chapter One: Wealthy**

"WHY is that flower bouquet on the left side of the window? It's supposed to be on the right! Cant you people do anything right?" Pamela Manson sighed as she commanded the workers like a drill sergeant. Sam looked at her mother.

"Does it really matter which side the flowers are on Mom?" Mrs. Manson looked at her daughter, eyes full of shock. Her hand flew to her collar in dismay.

"Why of _course_ it does dear! How trashy would it look if the bouquets weren't all on the same side of the window?" She paced away, continuing to order the workers around, getting a lot of glares in return.

_Why couldn't Danny be here? _ Sam thought. She knew the answer; he was out fighting ghosts. Again. "Sometimes I wish that Danny could go one week without having to battle some ghost or another. He always got so hurt doing it… She grimaced, thinking of the last wound he had come home with. There had been a gaping wound on his shoulder where Skulker had shot him with an ectoblast. She remembered gasping and trying not to cry or puke while she bandaged him up.

"Boo," said a familiar voice behind her. She smiled knowingly and turned around. He was still invisible.

"Hey Danny," she said as she stood up. He became visible and enveloped her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, enjoying his warmth, or at least the little warmth he had when he was a ghost.

"Oh, Daniel, you're here!" Pamela exclaimed. He looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hello Mrs. Manson," he said. She waved her hand at him.

"I'll have none of that nonsense! From now on, you call me Pamela or Mom," she said with an obviously fake plastered on smile. Danny could save the world ten times over and she would still wish her daughter was marrying an heir to an enormous fortune. Sam glared at her mom. Danny might be able to ignore her mother's obvious disdain for their marriage- she didn't not like Danny as a person, it was his lack of wealth she wasn't in love with- but Sam hated it.

"Are you sure?" Danny said with a nervous smile. He knew. He just ignored it.

"Of course!" She said. Mrs. Manson turned on her heel and walked away, the smile on her face fading as soon as they couldn't see her face. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why couldn't she marry someone else, someone…. Richer?" she thought to herself.


	2. He's Right for Me

**Chapter Two: He's Right For Me**

"Samantha dear, can I speak to you real quick?" It was the next day, Sam had just come stumbling down the stairs, thinking both of her parents were gone. She groaned inwardly at the sound of her mother's high pitched and nasally voice. _Too late to head back now._

"If you have to," she replied, plopping into a kitchen chair. The butler began to make coffee for her. She smiled a grateful tired smile.

"Well dear, I'm worried about… this thing," she said. She flashed another fake smile, tugging on the hem of her pink dress.

Sam knew exactly what she was talking about, but she asked anyway, "Thing?"

"Your… um… wedding," she jerked her hem suddenly. Usually Mrs. Manson was not afraid to tell people when she disapproved of something, but now she was extremely nervous. Sam glared coldly at her mother. She knew where this was going.

"Something wrong?" Sam raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No. Yes. I don't know, maybe. Honey, I want you to think about this. Is Danny really the best choice for you?" Sam's eyes narrowed further.

"I know he's the best choice for me. He's just not the best choice for you. And guess what? I don't care," she snapped. She slammed her cup onto the table, coffee splashing out onto the oak. Sam stood up and stomped out of the room. _The nerve of that lady,_ she thought.

She went to her room and called Danny. "Yes hon?" he said when he answered the phone. He sounded tired. She had probably woken him up. At this point she wasn't worried about it.

"Baby, can we go to the movies or something today?" She heard him move on the other line.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" She gripped the phone tightly, breathing out quickly.

"My mom. Again," she stood up and set the phone on the desk, turning it on speakerphone.

"Want to talk about it?" She shook her head, and then remembered that he couldn't see her. She smiled to herself.

"Not really." Sam didn't want Danny to worry about her problems with her mom. He had enough to worry about. She heard his bed creak over the line as he stood up.

"I gotta go baby. Love you, see you at six?" _Stupid ghosts._

"Yeah, see you then. I love you Danny," she replied. The line went dead. Sam sighed. "I always will."

**E/N**

**Yeah I know, my chapters are really short… Sorry. Due to the demands of Oak Leaf Ninja I felt obliged to write more today. Don't worry. Its not over. **


	3. Screech

**Author's Note:**

**One of my best friends in real life gave me the idea for this story, so thank you! This next chapter will be remarkably longer than the last two I hope. There's a lot more fluffiness (DxS kind of course!) in this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews. It's what keeps me motivated! **

**Chapter Three: Screech**

Sam heard a light woosh outside her window. She sat up. There was a tap on her window, causing her to jump. She smiled knowingly and got up off of her bed. When she walked over, she was greeted by a man in his twenties with snow white hair and emerald green eyes. He had a lacing of muscles, and a faint six pack showing through his jumpsuit. She smiled and lifted open the window.

"Hey Danny," she said softly. He crawled in clumsily and then closed the window. When he turned around, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed back, a little harder, their lips moving together slowly. There was a knock at the door and they both jumped apart.

"Sam dear, can I speak with you a moment?" It was Mrs. Manson. Sam's eyes narrowed. She always shows up at the worst times!

"No, I'm going out with Danny," she replied. She glanced at him. His face was blank.

"Well he's not here yet, dear, we can speak until he arrives," she said. I hate her voice. She marched over to the door, combat boots making her sound like an elephant. An overweight one.

"Yeah he is, we're flying there," she looked at Danny for confirmation. He nodded, smiling, "So I don't have time right now." Danny walked over to the door and wrapped his arm around Sam's lower back.

"Tell her you can talk to her later," he whispered, ever the peacemaker. Sam gazed up at him, eyes large and pleading. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't give in.

"Fine," she grumbled. She opened to door in one sweeping motion, clipping Danny's toes. "Sorry baby." Pamela looked at her with a hint of disgust. "We can talk when I get home, Mother." Pamela's eyes widened, as if going out with Danny instead of talking to her was like choosing a trailer park over a mansion.

Sam swept past her, Danny close behind. He was really confused at this point, but he chose not to press the matter. They entered the elevator. Her mom still looking at her with an expression of pure surprise. Sam almost killed the 0 button. The doors closed slowly then the elevator dropped the four floors between her wing and the ground floor.

Danny remained leaning against the back of the elevator, gazing at her inquisitively. "You sure there's nothing you want to talk about hon?" She nodded, wrapping her small arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. She could feel his muscles. Sam smiled to herself. _I'm the luckiest girl alive._

When they arrived at the movie theater, Danny dropped lightly to the ground. He set Sam down softly, as if she were made of glass, and changed back to human form. There were two movies playing- Dead Teacher 7 and Lovebirds, some romantic chick flick. "What do you want to watch?" Sam rested her hand on her chin, stroking it like she had a beard there. She gazed up at the sky, thinking. She had already decided though.

"Dead Teacher," she replied. Danny grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he had a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. They bought their tickets and entered the theater. Sam held his hand, swinging their arms.

When the movie began, Sam lifted the arm rest between them and snuggled into Danny. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rested his head on hers. "I miss you Danny," she whispered.

"I'm right here Sam," he replied. She frowned.

"No, I mean I miss being able to see you whenever I want to," she said sadly. He tightened his arm and wrapped his other around her.

"I'm sorry baby. It's just, the ghost problems seem to be getting worse instead of better. I'm trying, but..." Sam sat up and gazed into his baby blue eyes.

"It's okay, I understand. I just wanted you to-" Her train of thought was broken as he kissed her. Over and over and over. Someone threw ice at them, a few others let out wolf whistles. Sam blushed, but Danny basked in the attention. He loved it when people saw him with her. The more they did the less Paulina bothered him. Although he still received love letters from her once a month begging him to marry her instead.

He'd been putting her notes to him in an old shoebox which he kept under his bed. Only two were opened, the other fourteen were still sealed and had a RETURN TO SENDER stamp on them. He still hadn't gotten them to the mail yet.

Danny broke away from Sam so he could catch his breath. She grinned at him. He smiled and kissed her again, softly. She was enjoying every second of contact with her fiancée. Someone threw ice again. Sam didn't care. She was kissing her future husband.

When they returned to Sam's house Danny walked her to the door. She got her key out and unlocked it. "Stay for dinner?" He smiled up at her and nodded.

Then a blue wisp, almost like smoke but cold, came out of his mouth. Sam's face fell. Danny looked at her regretfully.

"Go on," she said sadly, "I guess I can face my mother alone." Sam walked through the threshold and saw her mom dozing on the couch. She smiled mischievously and removed her boots. Sam picked up her boots and snuck over to the elevator and took it to her floor. _Me one, Mom zero._

**Hoped you liked the fluffiness. If you think it needs more, by all means, tell me. :) Review, review, review! I don't care if you flame or not, I just like your flames to be more constructive criticism than like "Dudette, this chapter totally sucked. No forget the chapter, the whole story." What am I supposed to get from that? So tell me what you think I should fix/add/change! :D**


	4. An Evening at the Manson's

**Thanks for the reviews; I love feedback, positive or negative. Although I have only received positive on this story. ;) **

** Once again, thanks to my friend. You all should thank her too! I totally deadpanned when trying to write this chapter after I threw away my original idea. I know. You hate me. **

** It seems there was a little confusion about my plans for the story. Claude, don't worry! I am DxS all the way!**

** Feel free to offer suggestions for the story. It helps a lot! Especially when I am stuck. Often one sentence from my bestie (who inspired this story) can inspire me to write a whole chapter, so thank her! ENOUGH ABOUT ME! On to Wedding Jitters…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: An Evening at the Manson's<strong>

Sam woke up to a bright light in her eyes. She squinted, attempting to see what the source of the light was. She saw a pink-clad woman standing by her window. Her mother had thrown the curtains open. Again.

Sam pulled the giant purple bedspread over her black tresses. A muffled "Go away!" came from under the blanket. Mrs. Manson clicked over to the bed and pulled the cover off, throwing it to the end of her bed.

"Dear, we have wedding plans to attend to. Don't you want to get married?" Sam bolted upright in her bed, suddenly remembering that today was her fitting. She raced around her room, dressing so fast she left her mother standing shocked at her bedside. "Uh… bye?"

When Sam arrived at her fitting, Danny was there. Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't been expecting him to be. He grinned as she ran up to him and enveloped him in a big hug. Danny lifted her up and spun her around. She laughed, enjoying every moment.

Danny lowered her to the ground and took her hand. "Shall we?" She stepped through the door into a light lavender and white room. There were wedding dresses lining every wall, but Sam spotted hers immediately. It was white, yes, but had black flowers and a dark purple ribbon around the waist **{I'm a pretty good artist, so maybe if I manage to draw this is will post it.} **Sam wasn't big on superstition, so she allowed Danny to see her in it.

When she walked out of the dressing room. Danny's jaw dropped. "You're so beautiful Sam." He stood up and placed his hands on either side of her face, and was leaning in to kiss her when… his ghost sense went off. Sam's shining face fell. Danny kissed her softly on the lips anyway and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I love you baby. See you in a little while?" She nodded, of course, and Danny left. The woman who had been helping them came out. She stopped suddenly when she realized there was a person missing.

"Where's your fiancée?" Sam looked down, trying to hide her tears.

"He had somewhere to go," she replied sadly.

For the rest of the day, Danny tried to make it up to her. They had ice cream together, saw another movie, and then at the end of the day, he said he was going to have dinner with her and her family.

As they walked to Sam's house they swung their hands between them, strolling in a comfortable silence. She smiled up at him, extremely proud to be walking with not only the savior of the world, **{The second one at least. Sorry, peeps, I am Christian!} **but Danny Fenton. He looked into her violet eyes and she blushed, but held his gaze. They came to a stop and both turned to face each other, now holding both hands together.

"There was something I forgot to do earlier," Danny said. Sam raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Oh really? What was that?" In reply, he put his hands on either side of her face, guiding her to his. But she didn't need any help. They engaged in a heartfelt kiss, which left Sam gazing dreamily into Danny's eyes. Then the door of the house next to them flew open.

"Samantha, Daniel, care to come in?" She turned to look at the speaker. _Of course it's my mother, _she thought. _Who else would care to ruin every single one of our moments? _**{Me: *cough*Tucker*cough*} **So the two walked up the extensive staircase and entered the large house. Danny took Sam's jacket and placed it gently on a hook. She beamed at him.

Mrs. Manson glared down her nose at them both, earning a frown from Mr. Manson. He came over to save them.

"Well kids, dinner won't be ready for about twenty more minutes, how about you go chat on Samantha's floor?" He pulled his wife to the side as Danny and Sam walked into the elevator together, whispering about honeymoon locations. "You could at least pretend that you're happy for them. She's marrying the man who saved the world from exploding, for crying out loud! I don't really think that she could do better!" Jeremy Manson attempted to speak quietly, and at least managed a whisper yell.

Pamela's face fell into a pout and she avoided eye contact with her husband. "She could marry someone who at least has _money_," she complained. Mr. Manson's eyes widened in shock and he walked away, angry about how shallow his wife had become.

She ignored him and slipped off her high heels. Mrs. Manson tiptoed up four flights of stairs and lightly picked her way over to Sam's door. She leaned against it softly to listen to the conversation she hoped was going on inside. **{HAHAHA! Sorry. I make myself laugh. If you don't get it, PM or ask in your review.} **To her relief, they were in fact, speaking.

"Danny!" Sam whined. There was a thump, and a girlish giggle. "Quit throwing pillows at me! It hurts!" She heard another thump and a loud "OW!" as, most likely, Sam threw the pillow back at him.

"Does not! But you throw like a man, quit that!" There was a thud as something (or someone) dropped to the floor. Both collapsed into laughter.

"You… fell… off the… chair!" Sam tried to speak between fits of laughter. Mrs. Manson actually found herself smiling. When she realized it, she was surprised. _Maybe he's good for her after all. _

She walked back down one floor and rode the elevator the rest of the way. Once she reached the ground floor, she rang Sam on the intercom. It crackled to life.

"Yes?" came a fuzzy reply. Mrs. Manson pressed the button.

"Dinner's ready, honey," she said in her light tinkling voice. She heard someone run over and open a door.

"Kay," Sam replied. In the background Danny could be heard.

"Come on, I'm hungry! Hurry up!" Sam laughed and the intercom was forgotten as the headed down in the elevator. Pamela found herself smiling again. _What is it about that boy that is so charming? _She wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Next chapter is their dinner and I don't know what else yet… Tell me how you liked it! And, as always, REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Feeling Guilty

**Just to clear a few things up-**

**Hermeslittlegurl- She does know that he is half ghost, hence Mr. Manson's statement "The man who stopped the world from exploding"**

**Ocdsensestingling- I'm sorry that you think they are OOC, but it's supposed to be six years in the future. And I apologize for the muscle comments, but I only say it twice, that's not all the time! XD I will try to bring down the "baby" and "hon". It's just easier than saying Sam and Danny all of the time.**

**YOU GUYS REALLY NEED TO THANK MY FRIEND OLIVIA! It encourages her to give me fabulous ideas. In fact, I ran out of ideas for this chapter, but when I asked her about it, she said maybe three sentences and gave me an idea for the entire chapter. :D**

**(P.S.) If anyone else needs stuff clarified then feel free to ask.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Feeling Guilty<strong>

Danny surveyed the large spread of food on the table eagerly. There was veggie lasagna, Caeser salad, breaded pretzels, and mushroom soup. For drinks, there was wine (for the of age people) and sparkling cider.

Mr. and Mrs. Manson were deep in conversation about business, so Danny took his chance to speak freely. He knew they would still be listening though. He motioned to the butler, who walked over carrying a platter with the cider on it. Danny smiled gratefully as he took the bottle. He picked up Sam's glass and poured some cider in, offering it to her. She took it daintily in her hands and smiled as she took a sip.

"Sparkling cider to go with your sparkling eyes," Danny said, grinning. Sam tried not to spit out her cider as she burst into laughter. She slapped a napkin to her face to catch the dribbling liquid.

"You're so dumb sometimes, you know that Danny?" He nodded and poured himself some cider. Pamela tapped Sam's shoulder.

"You know dear, I was just thinking about your wedding," she said. Sam narrowed her eyes, suspicious.

"I think that you two make a great couple! I mean, imagine… My daughter, married to the ghost boy who saved the world!" She smiled and rubbed her arm, nervous about Sam's reaction. Sam beamed.

"Thanks Mom," she said. Danny smiled happily. Maybe everything will be better from now on, he thought.

After dinner, Danny went to the bathroom. Mr. Manson went into the living room to watch a TV show. Sam turned to her mother, curious about her sudden change of heart.

"Did you really mean all that?" Mrs. Manson nodded.

"Every word, Sammikins. I got to thinking about it and realized I was being a little… uh… harsh." You got that right, Sam thought. Her mom smiled. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah Mom. I forgive you," she hugged her quickly-didn't want to hurt her goth indifference- and they smiled at each other.

Danny walked into the room then. "Well, it's getting late... I better head home." Sam stood and pushed in her chair.

"I'll walk you out." They walked to her large front door, where they hugged. Danny then changed to ghost form and flew to his own house.

* * *

><p><strong>Ready for a plot twist? Be on the lookout for chapter six! You will never expect what happens next!<strong>

**I was intending to make this chapter a lot longer, but then I decided, "Hey, why not?" And broke off to write chapter six which is completely different than what I was originally doing.**


	6. Future Come to Haunt

**I know that everyone is totally ready for this. Although it may be a little unexpected...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Future Come to Haunt<strong>

When Danny woke the next morning, he didn't feel any different. But then his phone started ringing. When he looked at the caller ID, it said in big letters SAM.

He picked it up, "Hey, what's up?"

"We have to arrange entertainment and stuff like that for the wedding today, and since our appointment started fifteen minutes ago, I figured it was a good time to give you a call," she replied. Danny smacked his forehead.

"Gosh, Sam I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to not come!"

"Was there a ghost?"

"No," he replied puzzled.

"Then get your butt over to my house before I hire the Happy Yodelers."

"You would never."

"Ooh yes I would," she replied. And hung up. Danny jumped out of bed and tugged his clothes on, nearly forgetting to take his pajamas off first. He turned ghost and flew at his new top speed of 132 MPH to Sam's house, praying to God that she would NOT pick some yodeling group to perform at their wedding. Is that considered singing? He wondered.

He arrived two minutes later. When he phased through the door, Mr. Manson looked up and said, "She's downstairs." So he phased through the ground down to the theater room.

He found Sam sitting in a large chair with a low stage set up in front of her. There were people of all shapes and sizes off to one side who were slowly filing across and then sitting down on the other side. "NEXT!" she yelled as a skinny blonde began screaming into the microphone. The blonde frowned, then looked at Danny.

"LIKE, OMG! IT'S LIKE, DANNY PHANTOM!" She scrambled off the stage and hugged a very surprised Danny. Sam called the security shed hired over, and they removed the clingy blonde.

"Get lost, bimbo," she said under her breath. Sam was still touchy about other girls getting that close to Danny. One time it had resulted in an attempt to kidnap him.

Danny looked at the blonde who was fruitlessly attempting to escape from security. "Is that... Star?" Sam nodded, popping some sort of tofu crap into her mouth.

There was a crash and a loud bang as the one and only Ember McClain appeared in front of them. Danny braced, not knowing what to expect. "Hey lovebirds, heard you were looking for some entertainment," she spread her arms out, "Well, it's here!" She began playing a song about love being in the weirdest places, strumming her guitar rather gently. Sam smiled up at Danny, then raised an eyebrow and tilted her head towards Ember.

"No, I don't think it's another half-baked scheme," He replied. Then he began to clap softly. Ember smiled and then sang the last note of her song.

"So, dip- I mean lovebirds, what'd you think?"

"One question- why do you want you play at our wedding?" Danny asked.

Ember shrugged. "I dunno..."

"Then you're hired!" So now the famous and evil Ember was playing at their wedding. Funny how things turn out.

**...**

The days up to their wedding blurred slightly, plans were made, including the wedding colors which ended up being purple and green. There had been a long debate about that, especially since Mrs. Manson wanted the colors to be pink and white. **(Can someone say eww?) **

It was now two days before the big day, and nerves were running low and tempers high. Danny often didn't have time for things that were important, due to ghost hunting. This was something that was beginning to get on Sam's nerves, but she didn't blame Danny, she blamed the ghosts.

Danny sucked the Box Ghost into his thermos for the millionth time. "Why a cylindrical container?" He complained from the confines of the Fenton thermos. Danny ignored him.

He quickly flew to Fenton Works, flushed the Box Ghost, and then walked upstairs. Before he left, he told his mom where he was going, and when he should be back. "Just another run of the mill day," he muttered.

He flew to the park, where Sam was waiting for him. He smiled and waved to her, she waved back. Everything was normal. Then the sky went black.

It all happened in a flash. A large, rather muscular figure appeared, white hair flaming. It smiled and cackled evilly. As the figure flew towards Sam, Danny tried to act fast, soaring towards her as well. But the other person reached her first, scooping her up into its arms.

He looked back at Danny, glared, and smiled sadistically. "Hey Danny. Miss me?" Dan flew at a whopping 198 MPH away from Danny.

"Danny!" Sam screamed. She beat and kick Dan in an attempt to escape but it was useless. He was far too strong.

"Come back and fight, coward!" Danny was trying to activate Dan's obvious superiority complex, but Dan ignored him. Danny didn't want to harm Sam, so there wasn't much he could do from a distance.

"What do you want with her anyway?" Dan looked at Danny menacingly, and grinned his famous evil grin.

"With her? Nothing. I just want to ruin your life." Danny's eyes narrowed further, and he attempted to fly faster. He barely managed 136 MPH, and was straining from the effort.

"Who are you kidding Danny? I'm way faster than you," Dan took a moment to blast him and continued on. It was far too much for Danny, and he began changing back. Danny kept going until the last moment, for if he had kept flying even then, he would have fallen to the ground and broken most of the bones in his body.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHA! How's that for a plot twist? It was getting too hunky dory for me. Nicey nice stories aren't how my brain works HAHA! Tell me what you think, in PMs or reviews. I prefer reviews. Lots and lots of reviews!<strong>


	7. Egotistical Maniac

**First of all, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Onto review replies…**

**galdonik165: Yes, Dan is the evil 24 year old version of Danny. You are not confused ;)**

**DauntlessOne: No, the highest speed ever mentioned for Danny is in Maternal Instincts, where they say he can go 112 MPH. Trust me, I have all 49 episodes on my iPod, and I checked.**

** Thanks so much for your reviews/favorites/follows etc.! R&R!**

**Now what you've all been waiting for!**

**Chapter Seven: Egotistical Maniac**

Danny wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, and barely spoke. Everyone was starting to worry about him, especially Jazz the psychologist. "It's not healthy for you to do this to yourself Danny. You need rest, and nutrition!" Danny looked up at her, hair wild and the black hollows under his eyes making him look like death itself- no pun intended. Jazz resisted the urge to shudder for the sake of her brother.

"How can I do things like that when Sam is being tortured? Or worse?"

"If you can barely walk how are you supposed to save her?" Jazz countered. Danny huffed in exasperation, throwing his hands into the air.

He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a granola bar, stuffing it in his mouth and glaring at Jazz as he chewed pieces off viciously. She repressed a giggle. Danny's glare deepened.

Danny turned on the sink and gulped down water directly from the faucet, not realizing how much he wanted it until he had begun drinking. It was almost intoxicating; not having something his body needed so much and then flooding it in all at once... Danny slammed the on/off handle to the sink down and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

He promptly walked out of the room. _Jazz is right_, he thought, _I need to do something besides mope._

He flew to Tucker's house. When he arrived, the window was already open and Tucker was sitting at the desk. "Hey Tuck," Danny said in a whispery voice. Tucker jumped.

Without turning, he said, "Long time no see, dude." Danny smiled at Tuckers never failing sense of humor.

"Do you have the tracker up and running yet?"

"Yeah, just a couple seconds before you came. I was just about to call you." Danny grinned for the first time in days. He ran over and peered at the screen, but he couldn't make sense of any of the technobabble.

"Well, where is she?" Tucker frowned.

"That can't be right..." he muttered.

"Tucker! My fiancée! HELLO! You're killing me over here!" Danny shook the chair Tucker was seated in.

"Dude calm down! I... I'm not really sure..." Danny nearly fainted.

"Whaddaya mean, you aren't SURE?"

"Well I know she's in the Ghost Zone," Tucker looked up at Danny, "But far from anywhere we've been. I'm not even sure if the scaping devices your mom put in the ghost zone all those years ago have been here." Danny flopped into a chair.

"She's doomed. I'm doomed. We're both doomed!"

"Your not doomed, Danny! We can still save her." Danny looked up at Tucker, eyes tired once again.

"But Dan has the advantage. And Dan doesn't need an advantage."

"Dan also has no soul, nothing to exist for. He doesn't even really have an obsession, except for trying to ruin your life. What does he have? Nothing!" Danny stood up, confidence slightly restored.

"You're right! Let's go beat up this egotistical maniac!"

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short, I figured Id kept you waiting long enough and split the chapter… Please tell me how I can improve my writing skills! I would really appreciate it!**

** So… What'd you think? Review review review!**


	8. Predicting the Future

**CSIalchemist: You really think I'm just going to TELL you that? LOL ;D You will find out soon enough. They are I think 21. **

**Vampire Doctor: Haha I was actually getting sick of the fluffiness…. I added the twist just because of that! My best friend was reading it and she literally started screaming. I was like O.O**

**Chapter Eight: Predicting the Future**

The blast was too much for him to take. He gasped in pain, green ectoblood dripping out of the cut. He clutched his side, and when he lifted his hand to his face, he went pale in horror. He gasped at the high amount of pain seething into his side.

"Pathetic. Only an hour of fighting and you're already down. I forgot just how weak I was," sneered Dan. Danny glared at him. Dan blasted him again. Danny's eyes widened, wheeling around sightlessly.

"NO!" screamed Sam. Her screaming broke off into sobs. "Please! Please stop it!" Dan grinned evilly and blasted Danny again.

He turned to look at Sam for one last time. "I... I love you Sam... Never forget that..." With that, he gasped for his last breath, his breathing cutting off in a soft sigh. Sam screamed out for the entire Ghost Zone to hear.

"I hate you, you f***ing b******! Go die in the deepest pit of Hell!" Dan laughed maliciously.

"I already have." 

Danny gasped as he rolled off of his bed, his sheets tightly wound around his legs, soaked in sweat. He hit the floor with a loud thud and groaned, too tired to get up. "That won't happen Sam. I promise," he whispered right before he fell back asleep.

**You guys are probably getting sick of my super duper short chapters… Don't worry, they'll go away soon! Hope you liked…. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	9. Peat and Repeat

**You ready for this? I don't think you are… XD Okay here we go.**

**Chapter Nine: Peat and Repeat**

* * *

><p>Danny flew on, into the Ghost Zone, through the vast green emptiness. The occasional shapeless ghoul drifted by, but they ignored his presence.<p>

He gazed repeatedly at the small watch-like device on his wrist. Sam's little red dot still hadn't appeared, for now it was only an arrow. He felt as if he were following a GPS to a predetermined location. For now, he supposed, he was.

His ghost sense was going crazy, and he attempted to ignore it. His natural instinct was to leap into action wielding the Thermos. He refrained, however.

He soared on and on, becoming increasingly bored. The watch beeped loudly. Danny jumped into action, flying quicker than he ever had, even when Dan had originally taken Sam. This time it was as if someone had pumped life, meaning into him. The little red dot blinked rapidly on the radar.

He was about 400 yards away from his destination when the red dot suddenly petered out. Danny sped faster even towards his destination even though her dot had disappeared from the radar.

Most likely, Dan had located and destroyed it. _Yeah, that was it. The __tracker__ had been destroyed, not Sam. Sam's fine. _He removed the watch and flung it into the vast rippling green of the Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay what did you think? You guys do know that I throw wrenches in there for more reviews. SO if everyone reviews, then I'm less likely to, oh I don't know… Kill Sam? Or maybe Danny?<strong>

**Favorite Quotes of the Day:**

**"Snows get schooled in…." ~Soul Glow Activatur**

"**Eerie with two e's alright. In fact, this may qualify for three." –Danny**

"**What's a nice girl like you doin' huntin' unicorns?" "What's a nice guy like you doing outside in his undies?" ~American Dragon (Jake and Rose)**

**We're starting a QUESTIONNAIRE! OMG! **

_**First Question:**_** What kind of chips does Danny drop on Skulker in "Micro-Management"?**

** (P.S.) Check out the poll on my profile!**


	10. Rescue

**Haha no I didn't die! Just been super duper busy. It isn't summer here in Germany yet. I still have 6 days of school left. Argh. I want it to be OVER already! OVER OVER OVER. I've been sick twice this week and it sucks. I can't go anywhere, including horseback riding, which I was supposed to do today. **

**Well this was halfway finished a while ago, and then I finished it in German class the other day. I never pay attention to Frau Boring.**

**Chapter 10: Rescue**

I crept down the dark hall silent as a ghost (pun intended). Small beams of light shone into the hall, giving just enough light to see. My heart raced and my palms were clammy inside of my gloves. I saw a door to my right. When I looked in, I saw a small room with a contraption in the middle designed to hold someone. It was from the normal world.

Somebody sat inside of it, hands shackled to the wall. Their head was lolled forward, hair a knotted mess. I dawned on me. "Sam!" I whisper-yelled. In the semi-darkness I saw her weakly lift her head, her tired purple eyes filling with tears.

"Danny!" I stepped forward quietly and reached for the shackles that bound her to the wall. I received a shock, which threw me backwards. It burned holes into my gloves and ectoblood oozed from my injuries.

"Well that hurt," I said calmly. I removed my gloves and thought for a minute. Maybe… Maybe I can touch it in human form. Might as well try it. I changed to my human form and tried it again. Nothing. I guess Dan isn't as smart as he thinks he is.

"Danny… He knows youre here… You have to…. You have to go. Leave. I'll be fine," Sam pleaded. Tears stung my eyes, threatening to fall.

"No, I'll never leave you Sam. Not for the world." Sam's tears cleaned her dirty face. She attempted to smile but it was obvious she was sad and in pain. She opened her mouth to speak, but faltered, eyes widening.

"A charming sentiment. Especially from one so close to death." I switched back to ghost form and did a back flip, during which I shot three ectoblasts at Dan. He was thrown backwards but quickly recovered. His eerie laugh echoed throughout the building.

He stood up and spat blood out of his mouth. "I see you've learned a few tricks… Well so have I!" He blasted red-hot flames at Sam. I threw a wall of ice in front of her and then froze Dan. **(AN: You can see the influence of Avatar at this part.) **It was only temporary however, so I quickly did what I had to to free Sam and we flew out at light speed (I only wish that was literal). Sam fell unconscious shortly after I picked her up.

I held her close and tight, willing this to all be over. Once we were safely in our own dimension, I sped up a little bit and flew to my home at Fenton Works. Since I knew Dan would be hot on our tail I activated the ghost shield.

I set Sam on the couch so I could get a good look at her. Blood and dirt decorated her face. Tearstains, dry and fresh, ran down her face. She was beaten and bruised. It made me furious.

How could I have turned into something like him? I didn't understand it or myself. I promised myself that I would never turn into that monster.

I called my family down to help and phoned the Mansons. Their limo was started before I even hung up the phone. I looked at Sam, my beautiful Sam.

She was waking up now, eyes searching until they rested on me. "I love you," she croaked. I kneeled next to the couch and gazed into her purple eyes. "I love you most," I replied. Then I kissed her full on the mouth, gently so as not to hurt her in any way. Then I kissed her forehead, which was now clean thanks to Jazz.

"I'm not a porcelain doll you know," she said, smiling.

"Course not. You're far too beautiful to be a doll." She shook her head and closed her eyes. At precisely that moment her parents burst in, her mom ever the picture of a melodrama, her father looking as if the world had nearly ended. I suppose, in a way, Sam was their whole world.

At this point I was beginning to wonder why the shield hadn't even been touched, let alone attacked. I went upstairs to the Op Center but there was nothing. Curious. I knew he would come eventually. It was only a matter of time.

**Whatcha think of my cliffhanger? Wonderful right? At least I didn't leave you running in circles. I so could've. But I didn't! haha…. What did you think of this chapter? Review please!**

**Please visit me on Facebook, Twitter( CountryAppy), and deviantART(Country-Appaloosa)!**


	11. Don't Wet the Bride

**I haven't written in forever, I know. I didn't die, and I'm sure most of you have thought that I stopped writing for fanfiction. But here I am! I went camping and suppose I found some inspiration from the calmness of the woods. Here goes… Hope you like it.**

Weeks passed, yet there was no ghost trouble, Not a single Ectopuss or even a sad attempt by the Box Ghost. Needless to say, we were all suspicious and on edge, especially me. I had no doubt that Dan was trying to wait out our hyper alertness, that he was plotting something. I know I would do it.

Sam and I had decided to go on with our wedding, and her parents insisted on paying for the whole thing. My parents said they didn't care so long as they were invited.

Mrs. Manson especially warmed up to me, being nicer than I had ever seen her with anyone. Less and less pink items were purchased and oddly enough, Pam (as I had repeatedly been instructed to call her) began talking about grandbabies. I, for one, liked the idea, but Sam said (more than once) that if I wanted a baby I could get a puppy. Whenever she mentioned it, I said, "But the puppy would need a friend!" then "Go get a kitten." And "What if I don't like cats?" "Get another puppy." It wasn't that Sam was averse to the idea of a child, she just wanted to wait- I didn't. Neither did our parents, Sam's with only one child and mine with a single daughter (she's attending Harvard and has only had casual dates). I decided not to push the matter.

On the day of our wedding, April 3rd, the sky was unusually clear and it was the perfect temperature out. The air smelled of honeysuckle and the grass was especially soft. I couldn't have asked for a better day for our wedding. Good thing too, cause it was outdoors.

Sam hadn't told me much about the wedding plans, but I had been sent to horseback riding and dance lessons. To try to get out of both, I claimed I was top notch in both areas. Sam's reply? "Then the lessons should be easy for you." There is no winning with her, I'm telling you.

Before I knew it, I was standing by the pastor, anxiously awaiting the start of the wedding march. I'm surprised I hadn't yet wet myself. In fact, as a precaution, I hadn't had anything to drink since yesterday morning. I was nervously wringing my sweaty hands, when I froze at the notes of the organ. _Here she comes, _crossed my mind but otherwise, I couldn't seem to function, let alone form a coherent thought.

**Well I hope you liked that. I know I did, and I tried to add some humor, however the words just kind of… flowed. I might have written more but I wanted to leave you hanging. Please review!**


	12. When My Heart Stops

**Heyyyyyyyy everybody... I know, I know, I've taken far too long to update. School is rough! I've updated some of my other stories though, so I haven't been completely inactive. Blue Skies is a favorite, if you like this one you'll love BS. Haha those initials crack me up :D **

**I also recently ventured into the Avatar (the Last Airbender) Fanfiction writing world... Much to my chagrin, I haven't been as happily received there as I am here. Meaning: one review on a three chapter oneshot collection. Yeah. ****_OUCH_****. They made me miss you guys =D**

**Anyways, here is what you all have been waiting for for a long long time...**

To my absolute surprise, Sam walked down the aisle on a pure white horse that had tendrils of wavy hair lying on one side of her neck, flowing like a waterfall. Her tail dragged on the floor. It was a stunning sight to behold. The flower girl threw down black rose petals, an obvious Sam touch that made me smirk.

She looked absolutely radiant. And soon, she was going to be my wife.

Now I was once again trying to hold IT in as the minister prepared to ask Sam to say 'I do'. "Do you, Samantha Manson, take Daniel Fenton as your husband?"

Sam opened her mouth, her perfect pink lips poised to answer when suddenly the doors at the end of the aisle flew open with a crash.

Everyone turned to see the source of the commotion, and to their horror, it was the one and only Dan Phantom. He had a sadistic smirk on his face. "Oh sorry, don't mean to crash my own wedding!"

My face twisted in anger. "This is my wedding. Not yours. _Mine_!"

He laughed, a dark, evil sound it was. "What's the difference? You'll be me... One day..."

"I will **NEVER** be you!" With that, I changed to Phantom and lunged at Dan. "It's one thing to bother me when I'm alone. It's another to bother me when I'm with Sam. But it's an entirely different thing to attack during my wedding!" I exclaimed. With each syllable, I bashed him with an ectoplasmic punch.

Dan just laughed at me. He took the beating without protest or fighting back. I stopped, my fist back and glowing green. "Why are you here?" I asked coolly.

"My wishes have not changed. I still want to ruin your life- it's the only way you will become me. So I have to strike at your heart." I was confused for a moment, but didn't show it.

Brazenly I stuck out my chest and jabbed a finger at my heart. "Go ahead," I challenged.

Dan smirked. "I could easily end you. But that's not what I meant." He then lifted a gloved hand and aimed his palm at the altar. Exactly where Sam was standing.

With a mighty sweep of his other arm, he threw me out of the way. Dan paused to cackle evilly and then blasted a petrified Sam. Screams echoed through the church.

I hopped to my feet after recovering and flew to Sam. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, especially my movements. I'll never forget the look of horror on her face before she was hit.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Does Sam die? Or does she survive? DOES SHE BECOME A GHOST? :O**

**Anyways- here's a question for you all... ****_What is your favorite TV show and why? _**

**Thank you for reading and please ****_review!_**


	13. I Do

"Time out!" Clockwork placed a golden time medallion around my neck. I looked up at his blue face, currently youthful, in surprise. Of all the people I would have expected to see, Clockwork was at the bottom of the list. He usually doesn't interfere with the time stream.

"Clockwork? What are you doing here?" I asked hopefully. He smiled, his blood red eyes crinkling.

"If Dan kills Samantha, it is very likely that you will lose your way. We can't have that," he said earnestly. I nodded in understanding and tried to contain the grin that was threatening to take my face.

Clockwork set to work, his purple robes floating behind him. He removed Sam, who still had a look of absolute terror on her beautiful face, from the crossfire, setting her off to the side. He then tossed a worn Fenton Thermos to me, tipping his head in the direction of Dan.

I turned to the large man with the cruel smirk on his face. For a moment, I studied his features. I couldn't help but feel unnerved, as if he was watching me and not simply frozen. I kicked him in the groin as hard as I could, hoping to God that it would hurt like a mother later. Quickly I raised the cool metal thermos and aimed it at him, pressing the small green button on the side. He was unceremoniously sucked into the container.

"Clockwork, we have to find some other way to contain him," I said, my brow creased.

"I know, I-"

"No, Clock, he's too strong for a Thermos. He needs something else, something made to be permanent!"

"I've arranged-"

"Why aren't you listening to me?" I exclaimed. Clockwork glared at me exasperatedly.

"Daniel, if you would pause for a moment you would know that I am trying to speak to you," he said. He was currently elderly, and his wrinkled blue skin paired with his silvery gray beard made him appear wise beyond his years- although I knew already that he was.

I grinned, blushing sheepishly. "Heh heh sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was trying to tell you that I've made a permanent containment cell in the Tower. No ghost can escape from it, not even Dan," he said confidently. I sighed.

"That will be a relief. No more Dan is something I've been needing."

"I understand. I apologize for his escape," Clockwork assured. "Eventually I will have him destroyed." I started, shocked.

"Destroyed? Permanently?" I inquired optimistically.

He nodded in affirmation. "He is a threat to all as long as he exists. Time in!" he called. As soon as time resumed motion, he disappeared.

Dan's red blast collided with the wall, breaking it noticeably. Sam stumbled backwards, catching herself on a neighboring wall. Her eyes were wide and she looked at me. I smiled softly at her. Tears spilled over and she tore off her white slippers, gathering up her dress and running towards me.

She leapt into my arms and buried her face in my shoulder, sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "Sammy, you're ruining your makeup," I whispered gently.

"I don't care. I almost died. I don't care. I just want you to hold me," she cried. I could feel her warm tears wetting my neck and soaking my tux.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay sweetheart," I comforted, rubbing her back. The wedding attendees surrounded us, Valerie to one side, Tucker to the other, her and my parents pressing against us.

"Is she okay?!" Pamela shouted.

"What happened?" others exclaimed. I frowned. Sam was sure to go into shock and all of the yelling people surrounding us wasn't going to help.

"Would you stop?!" I bellowed, an angry crease in my brow and a frown on my face. "This isn't helping," I said more calmly. I gently led Sam over to the altar.

I stopped right in front of the pastor and cupped Sam's face, now smeared with makeup. "Sam, do you want to finish this?"

She gave a watery smile and nodded. I smiled back at her and kissed her softly. "Okay then." To the pastor, I said "Can we say our vows?" He nodded and smiled widely.

"Do you, Samantha Manson, take this man to be your husband?" She looked into my eyes, her lilac colored orbs shining with unshed tears.

"I do," she said.

"And do you, Daniel Fenton, take this woman to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do!" I said loudly, wrapping my arms around Sam once again. We exchanged rings. As I waited for the words, we gazed into one another's eyes.

"You may kiss the bride," the pastor told me. I grinned and enveloped Sam in a passionate kiss, easily ignoring the subdued cheers of the still distraught wedding attendees. I pulled away from Sam.

"Finally... I've been wanting to do that... Mrs. Fenton," I murmured. Sam smiled up at me.

"Can we go now?" She whispered. I glanced at the somewhat ruined church, suddenly spotting Sam's mare tied just outside. I grinned and scooped her up into my arms bridal style, racing out the door with strides twice their usual size. I set her atop the cream colored horse and climbed up beside her.

"How do you make this thing go?" I questioned. Sam rolled her eyes, pressed her legs into the horse's side.

"Her name is Lilabell," she said, guiding the horse's head.

"Hi Lilabell," I said, patting the mare's rump. "You know I bet I could lift Lilabell," I said with a mischievous smirk.

Sam gasped. "You will do no such thing!" she exclaimed, berating me.

"Aww c'mon, I've lifted a school bus, and that was like... Six or seven years ago!" I whined childishly. Sam grinned, her pink lips pulling back over pearly white teeth.

"I like your lips this way," I said.

"What way?" she asked, confused.

"Naked," I whispered huskily. Sam threw her head back, peals of laughter escaping her throat.

When she caught her breath, she said, "You're an idiot."

"That's why you love me!" I said impishly. Sam rolled her eyes again.

Underneath us, Lilabell snorted impatiently. "Sounds like Lila is feeling energetic," commented Sam.

I looked at her curiously. "What's that mean?" I asked.

A mischievous grin flashed on Sam's face. "Hold on tight!" she squealed. I grabbed her waist and was suddenly thrown back as Sam prodded Lila into a canter. We were on a dirt back road with not a car in sight, the only sound besides the beat of Lilabell's hooves was the whispering of the trees.

I laughed uproariously. "I'm gonna fall off! I've never ridden a horse before!" I called in between breaths.

Sam just laughed and kicked Lilabell on. My eyes were wide, and I was clutching Sam's small waist for dear life. Soon, however, I relaxed some, growing used to the quick gait. "My butt's gonna hurt after this," I muttered.

Soon enough Sam pulled Lila back into a walk. "We should probably get back for the reception," she said.

"Do we have to?" I grumbled. Sam giggled.

"I'm afraid so, Captain Underpants," she replied. I look at her in mock horror, my hand to my collar.

"I resent that!" I exclaimed.

"You resemble it," she retorted. I glared playfully at her and kissed her on the neck, as I was behind her.

"Let's get back," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be two chapters after this and then the horrendously drawn out story that is called Wedding Jitters will be OVER.<strong>

**If there's anything you'd like me to cover or any questions that you have, please tell me so that I can answer them in the next two chapters.**

**There will be a poll on my page shortly. Please check it out and vote!**

**Question: **_Did you have a Valentine?_


	14. Reception

The reception passed without a hitch. Ember sang sweet, romantic songs for everyone to dance to and nobody was hypnotized. Soon enough, the portion of the party where presents would be given to the new couple arrived.

The regular reception gifts were many- plates, silverware, appliances, blankets. They saved the best for last: the presents from their parents. Pamela clicked her way up to the microphone, Jeremy close behind. She tapped it lightly with her gloved hands. "Hello? Oh good, it's on. Samantha, Daniel, I know at first I was difficult. I was rude, even. I'm realizing now that you could not have chosen a better husband, love. And Danny, I _know_ you couldn't choose a better wife!" She laughed, amused with herself, and the guests chuckled lightly. "Anyways, your father and I debated long and hard about what to give you two. We even consulted with your parents, Danny. Finally we agreed on this," she pulled out a piece of paper and on the screen behind her a picture of a beautiful house with a sprawling green lawn appeared.

Jeremy stepped up to the mike "Danny, Sam we've decided to give you a house." Sam gasped. She and Danny rose and stepped up onto the stage where they embraced the Mansons tightly.

"Thanks so much Mom and Dad!" Sam cried. Danny repeated the sentiments (although he opted to call them Pam and Jeremy).

"Oh darling, don't mention it!" exclaimed Pamela. Jeremy handed Danny the deed to the house which he happily accepted. After thanks were thoroughly exchanged the Mansons left the stage and the elder Fentons came up. Jack was carrying a large box and Maddie a smaller one.

"Hey everybody!" Jack bellowed (he didn't even bother with the microphone). "Maddie and I have brought something great for the lovebirds. Somethin' Danny's been asking for since he was this high!" Jack held up his hand, fingers about two inches apart. Danny rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Well here you go!" Jack handed Danny the box unceremoniously, which was surprisingly heavy. He turned to Sam, who removed the lid. A mixture of shock and joy appeared on her face as she saw what was in the box. Danny leaned over and looked inside.

Sitting at the bottom of the box was a puppy. It had a blue eye and a brown eye, blue grey fur covering the majority of its body save three white paws, a mostly white tail and over the half of the face with the blue eye. The pup's block head gave it away as none other than a Pit Bull.

"Since you all out there can't see, we got them a puppy. She doesn't have a name yet," Maddie said.

The puppy wagged her tail vigorously and stood up on her hind legs, resting her paws on Danny's chest. She looked into his eyes for a moment before licking his face enthusiastically. Sam giggled. "I think she likes you!" She reached forward and lifted the puppy out of the box, cradling her in her arms. Not one to discriminate, the puppy licked Sam several times as well. Maddie presented her box to Danny as well. It contained puppy supplies, ownership papers and a framed photograph of the little dog.

"Thanks Mom and Dad. Thank you so much. She's perfect," he said, his voice wobbly. He turned to address the guests. "You're all great. I can't thank you enough for just being our friends despite how crazy we are and how crazy our lives are. Thank you for coming to the wedding, the reception and thank you for all of the wonderful gifts. Thanks to my parents-in-law for the great house, it's better than anything we could have dreamed of asking for. Mom, Dad tha-" Danny was suddenly cut off by a peal of laughter coming from behind him as Sam cuddled the puppy. Danny looked at her mock accusingly.

"Sorry," she laughed, "It's just… She's so sweet!" Sam stepped up next to Danny and leaned into the microphone. "I think what he was going to say was 'thanks for this great and absolutely adorable puppy that you gave us!'" Danny bent over and kissed her, then waved to the crowd, signaling that they were done.

As the reception wound down and Danny and Sam bid adieu to the guests, Sam was continuing to hold the puppy, who still did not have a name.

"She has legs you know," Danny chided. Sam kissed her head and stroked her back.

"I know," she said in a high voice. "What about Macy? I think she looks like a Macy."

"That's too girly!" Danny whined. Sam rolled her eyes.

"She's a _girl dog. _Macy…" It was a fight lost by Danny- not that that was unusual- and so the puppy with the odd eyes was dubbed Macy. Danny and Sam both were too tired to do any packing and their honeymoon didn't start for two days, so they each grabbed some blankets, pillows, food and personal items and crashed in their new home, looking very much like children going to a sleepover.

The particular house that Mr. and Mrs. Manson had had specially built for them on a thirty acre lot looked like a home you would see in a movie about the 1800s. It was stately and large, around 3500 square feet with five bedrooms. It had a large courtyard with a garage on the right and lush gardens on all four sides of the square. Entering through the front door found one looking into a dining area, but what Danny and Sam were interested in was on the second floor. They raced up the stairs like little kids, Macy at their heels, and immediately to their right they found what they were looking for- the master bedroom.

Sam dropped her stuff on the floor and curiously meandered down a hall in the back left corner of the room. She found a decently sized room in the back, attached to only the master room with stairs leading down to the garage. A potential nursery was her first thought, but as Danny came down the hallway he exclaimed, "It's like a Bat Cave!" Sam rolled her eyes at him and then walked back into the main room. She was eager to explore the rest of the house.

"Danny can we just stay here? Our house is so nice," she sighed, sitting on the floor. She was kidding of course, but Danny replied anyhow.

"I thought you wanted to go to Australia!" Sam smiled.

"I do, I do…" She lifted Macy off of Danny's pillow and into her lap. She stroked the little puppy until her tired eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Danny still hadn't come back, so Sam set Macy back on his pillow and walked back down the hall. He wasn't in the room, but the door to the garage was open, so she figured he had gone down there and returned to the bedroom.

Sam was far too exhausted to explore the house that night, so she did her nightly routine, threw a bunch of pillows in a pile and went to sleep with Macy by her head. Danny came in a little while later and slipped in next to her. She pretended to be asleep, so he just kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Fenton," he whispered. "I love you." Sam smiled. At long last she was married to the man of her dreams and they were about to start a happy life together, free of Dan.

Life was good.

**Hey everyone. So this is the second to last chapter. I know the ending was lame, but what can you do? I hope the last chapter will have a better ending.**

**I'm sorry that I update so sporadically, but I have a busy life. I've been busting my butt to finish this up for y'all, so I hope you like it.**

**Honestly, I feel like not many people like this story. Do you guys like it? Tell me the truth. No wait... Don't. OH PLEASE DO.**

**Oh and guess what! MY NEPHEW IS DUE IN ELEVEN DAYS! :D**

**Model for Danny and Sam's house: plan/3450-square-feet-5-bedrooms-3-5-bathroom-sout hern-colonial-house-plans-2-garage-9487**


	15. The Stork

**Sorry it's been so long guys! My life has been crazy and paired with that I haven't had much inspiration to write. I haven't decided yet whether or not this will be the last chapter, but I believe it is. Just a little closing up, nothing surprising, no revelations. ;)**

**I am a super happy girl right now! Maybe you'll know why in a couple weeks ;) just check out the ANs for my other stories or possibly my profile if you're curious.**

**Without further ado…**

* * *

><p><em>one year later...<em>

I walked into the house slowly, hot and covered in a layer of dirt and sweat. Macy came bounding in behind me, clearly having enjoyed our run. We both headed for the kitchen to get water.

"Sam? We're back!" I called. There was no reply. I checked for a note on the counter or table- nothing. I tried to think if she had mentioned going anywhere, but nothing came to mind. "Sam?"

With no luck in our room, I decided to check the bathroom and was rewarded with a Sam in shorts and a tank top. Her back was to me and she appeared to be holding something. "Sam, honey, are you okay?" She jumped, turning around almost simultaneously.

"Oh sorry. I didn't hear you," she said. She had a huge smile on her gorgeous face and her raven hair was swept behind her ears. "Danny, I have something to tell you." She whipped the object in her hands behind her back, piquing my curiosity. I was extremely confused, but I decided to go with it.

"Okay… I'm assuming this is good news…" She nodded eagerly, arms still behind her back.

"I'm..." She paused for what I assume was dramatic effect, "PREGNANT!" For a moment, I didn't-couldn't- process what she had just said. We were going to have a baby? I mean, we hasn't really spoken of kids as a possibility, we hadn't been trying for a baby... This was surreal.

"Danny? Didn't you say you wanted a baby?" I realized my pause was far too long.

"Didn't you say you didn't?" I quipped. Sam grinned, pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"I did... But you know how I haven't been feeling well? Well I was talking about it with a friend and she recommended I take a pregnancy test, so I bought a box- that's really stupid you know, you have to buy a box and whatever but you only really need one of two tests. Anyways, I peed on the little stick and it came out positive. In 9 months we will have a baby!"

"Wow, that's a lot to process," I breathed. "That's amazing news!" I grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close. She kissed me softly and smiled, her lilac eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Guess what," she whispered. I smiled, leaning closer so that our foreheads were touching.

"What?" I murmured.

"This means we have to invite our parents over for dinner," she said. My forehead wrinkled and she started giggling.

"Aww poo," I whined. She patted my face.

"C'mon. It won't be so bad."

"We'll at least we have some good news to tell them," I said. "Macy!" A wood echoed through the house and an odd eyed out came running into the bathroom. "Macy, you're gonna have a real human baby sibling!" I exclaimed.

"I think she knows that already," Sam mused. She squatted down and scratched Macy behind the ears. Sure enough, the dog nosed Sam's stomach and scooted closer to her protectively. Sam gave me a 'see?' Sort of look and rubbed the dog.

"You're just being a good big sister. Isn't that right sweetheart? Yes you are," I cooed, rubbing, scratching and patting her all over. She flopped onto her back, tongue lolling. I kissed Sam and smiled at her.

"I love you Sam," I said.

This is what I've been wanting... I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that's happy and mushy and fluffy and whatevery enough to satisfy you all! I do believe we are done here. It's been real, it's been fun, but it hasn't been real fun.<strong>

**Have a fantastic summer everyone.**

**~CA**


End file.
